Jade Flames
by MysticalLights
Summary: AU The wizarding world will never know what happened to it once she comes. Smart, Powerful! Awesome Fem! Harry Nice! Dursleys Sporadic Updates, currently rewriting chapters.
1. Holly Potter

Holly Potter cooed in her mother's arms as she was raised in the air.

Lily Potter smiled once more as she looked upon her precious daughter, waving her arms.

Setting her in the crib, Lily tickled Holly's nose. Then she felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her. With the way the war was running, it would be quite some time before the wizarding world could reach a somewhat stable modicum of peace. There was a very good chance that she and James might not even live to see Holly's second birthday.

Lily frowned. The Prophecy hung over their heads like an impending storm. Perhaps it was simple paranoia, but she didn't quite trust Peter anymore. He had made so many excuses to leave on the weekends that Lily couldn't help but feel something might be up. Were they truly safe with him as their Secret Keeper?

However, no one but James knew her backup plan. Even if they somehow died, Holly would be safe. She and James had been donating blood daily to the protections and runes Lily had painstakingly carved onto Holly's cradle. Blood Magic and Dark it may be, but for her daughter, she knew she'd do anything. All Holly had to do was be in the crib, and the protections would stay with her for the rest of her life, keeping her safe and protected.

If she and James did die, it would only make the magic stronger.

She sighed, and wrapped a blanket around Holly, her precious jewel. Lily kissed her daughter's forehead, and went to her bed to sleep.

O.O

 _Samhain, an ancient night of magic, where the Veil would be at its thinnest between worlds._

They had been playing with Holly in the living room, James making bright lights and wisps of colored smoke shoot out from his wand.

Then, the door had been forcefully opened with a burst of red light.

 _"He's here! Lily, He's here!" James had yelled._

Now she was rushing up the stairs, Holly clutched tightly in her arms.

 _James had ran out into the hallway to meet him, and then there was an incantation and a burst of green light._

Lily struggled not to choke on a sob, hurriedly pushing open the door and setting Holly gently down in the crib, she waved her wand and then started chanting quietly under her breath.

 _... Ut Thanatis Dominum meum sanguinem, anima mea, et vita mea. Domina Hecate, ut hoc sacrificium de magicis meis pro benedictione..._

She had closed the door, but she could still hear Voldemort walking slowly up the stairs, like nothing was wrong at all.

 _But everything was going wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. James would have laughed about excess paranoia when they came out of hiding._

Lily knew that she'd have to time this perfectly, and yes, the areas where she had drew and carved runes when they had first gone into hiding had begun to shimmer with faint golden light.

 _And then the door was opened, a swish of robes, black whisps at the peripheral of her vision._

Lily knew then that she was going to die. So quickly, she stepped lightly, as so not to disturb the magic, inside the circle of faintly shimmering magic, so that she might be used as a sacrifice.

 _A yell, and the pointing of a wand. Avada Kedavra!_

Her only thoughts as the jet of glowing green light speeded towards her was that she would love her Holly. Always.

.

How was that? Fave, Follow & Review please!

See you,

Mystical Lights


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Sirius Black looked down at little Holly Rose. What had happened? Why?

Tears rolled down his face. _Peter!_ His mind roared. It was Peter. He wrapped Rosy-posy in her blanket and prepared to get back on his bike. Then, there was a shape coming out of the darkness. _Hagrid!_ His mind shrilled. _Why is he here?_

"I've got orders from P'fessor Dumble'dor to pick up lil' Rosie," Hagrid said.

Sirius asked "Why? I'm her godfather! She should come with me!" He clutched his goddaughter tighter against his chest. Rosy had no family left, he thought. Sirius swallowed thickly. Lily and James, dead...

 _I should take Holly Rose to my place_ , Sirius thought. _But Peter!_ A touch of the infamous Black Madness reached in to his mind. He gave Holly to Hagrid and said, "Take my bike. Keep Holly Rose safe. I'm going after the traitor," he hissed.

Leaving his bike behind, Sirius Black rushed away, never knowing he would be blamed for what happened that terrible night.

—

Hagrid looked down at the little baby in his arms. Poor Rosie, alone an' with'ou parents. For a second, he thought of himself, also an orphan. But no, she would never know either of her parents that long. Hagrid at least had a chance to get to know his father.

He looked up at the sky. It was starting to storm. Hagrid got on Sirius Black's bike, such a wonderful person, he thought, and flew off into the night.

—

Petunia was looking out the window, seeing the night sky. There was a starry night today, she thought. Filled with shooting stars. She took a double take. Filled with shooting stars?!

She walked briskly to the television. There it was. A case of shooting stars in Devon. A case of freakishness. Ugh. She was reminded of her sister.

When the "magic" people came, Lily forgot all about her. So did her parents! It was always "Lily this," and "Lily that." It was never Petunia, at least, not anymore.

She knew she was jealous and angry and bitter. But she had a good reason to be. Lily was always the beautiful one. No one liked plain, ugly Petunia. Lily goes off to this school, and she's praised for this and that.

Even her own parents compared her to Lily, saying "Oh, Petunia, why couldn't you have been more like Lily?" Of course, they never outright said it, but Petunia knew they felt that way.

But no matter what happened, Petunia had never hated Lily. Oh yes, she was bitter, but she would never hate her beloved little sister. When she looked at Lily, she saw the little girl who looked up the big sis Petunia and followed her lead. She saw a precious younger sister and a friend. She saw someone she wanted to protect, even if she acted didn't like her and was jealous. So she pushed her away, and hid herself under negative feelings, all directed at Lily. It didn't help her parents did favor Lily over Petunia.

But Petunia was shrewd, even though she didn't have magic. She had snuck into Lily's room at night and read her books. Petunia knew about the blood feuds. She knew Lily would be ostracized, especially if she was friendly with her muggle sister. So she piled on the fake feelings of hate and anger.

Petunia didn't regret it, even if Lily was hurt, and so was she. It had kept Lily safe, after all.

She padded softly towards the window, closing the curtains. Petunia sighed and made her way up the stairs. Too much heavy thinking.

She could not show her love for Lily. A tear slipped out from under her eyelid, and she wiped it away.

.

.

.

.

WooHoo! Not So Bad Petunia! A bit of character redeeming, there. I didn't really agree with the Dursleys being so foul. So that's a bit of insight on what Petunia thought about Lily.

The way this chapter is written is slightly choppy for switching the POVs.

Rose is middle name ;)

I hope I didn't do too bad in writing this chapter. :)

Fav! Follow! and Review!


	3. It All Begins

**Hey guys! A warning, spoilers! And I changed some things so it wouldn't be like I was copying from the book. So please do not yell at me. Flames will be given to Fawkes. Constructive criticism, however, is appreciated. So are suggestions. How would** ** _you_** **like the story to proceed further? Should I do some scenes of Holly's childhood?**

.

This chapter is a quite a bit longer than the others, about 1,700 words. It also has a lot of dialogue. And extra omake! I also switched things around a bit. Don't hate 'till you read the notes at the bottom.

.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey: Early Morning**

The animals quieted and there was a stillness in the air.

Suddenly, there was a pop, and someone walked out of a spin, like he did this everyday. This person was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was someone who was slightly eccentric, and it showed in his sense of fashion. Even for a wizard, his robes were clearly on the side of what would be called strange. It was a bright shade of purple paired with a smattering of stars, almost like the wizards in fairytales. Albus Dumbledore had a long silvery beard that reached the ground, as well as long wisps of silvery hair. He wore rimless spectacles, and one might think that he was Merlin.

As it was, when he popped into Little Whinging, he simply walked down the street, and stopped, turning a quarter angle to stand near all of the streetlights. He brought out a strange instrument, called a Deluminator, and held it up to the light. He clicked it once, then twice, and until all of the lights by the street and lining it had dimmed and all of the light had been sucked into the Deluminator. The street was now completely dark except for a glowing ball of light that Dumbledore placed beside him.

He strode toward Number Four Privet Drive, but stopped close by instead, choosing to look at a cat sat on the brick beside it.

"Professor McGonagall," Albus Dumbledore said, "How lovely it is to see you here."

There was a slight dancing of shadows on the brick. The cat that had been a cat previously had shifted into a woman with emerald green robes, with hair in a severe bun, wearing a hat the exact same color as her robes. She stood up and walked to stand beside Dumbledore. This was Minerva McGonagall. She was an animagus. She pursed her lips.

"Why, how did you find me, Albus?"

"It was fairly simple," he chuckled. "I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly. Also, the markings around your eyes are rather like your spectacles, curious, no?"

"Yes, yes, Albus. But you'd be stiff if you were sitting on the wall all day."

"All day, Minerva? You haven't been celebrating?" He quirked a brow at her.

She sniffed. "No, I haven't. I've been watching this family of muggles." Her face took on a slightly anxious expression. "Albus, you _can't_ really be thinking about sending Holly Potter here? They're the worst sort of muggles! The child was kicking his mother up the streets demanding candy! No sort of good upbringing or good parents was in there."

"Minerva, surely they aren't that bad. Petunia is Lily's sister. They loved each other. Holly will be treated just fine."

Professor McGonagall's face whitened and she staggered a little. "So it's true? J-James and Lily are _dead_?" She spoke in a hushed whisper, "You-Know-Who killed them? And little Holly is an orphan?"

"Minerva, please use Voldemort, and not You-Know-Who. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Oh, Albus, only you do that. He only ever feared you."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You compliment me Minerva, I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomphrey said that she liked my earmuffs." He stopped laughing.

Now Dumbledore's face was drawn, and he looked grave. "And yes, I'm afraid the rumors are true."

She gasped, and held a hand up to cover her mouth. "So they are dead? And You-Kn-, oh, fine, _Voldemort_ , was vanquished? By a little baby? By Holly?"

"I'm afraid so." Then Dumbledore reached towards his robes, putting a hand in a pocket. He brought out a pocket watch, though this pocket watch didn't have numbers. On its face, there were planets and stars instead, which made it look very confusing. Yet Albus Dumbledore looked at its face and seemed to find what he was looking for. "Hagrid should be here soon. He's a bit late, actually." He frowned a bit.

" _Hagrid_? You sent _him_ to pick Holly up?" At Dumbledore's look, she hurriedly backtracked. "Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with him, just don't you think he can be a bit careless?"

As Dumbledore made to reply, a low rumbling sounded down the street, and slowly got louder. He raised his voice. "Oh, and here he comes now."

McGonagall gasped. "A motorbike? Not _Sirius Black's_ bike?"

Now the air had cleared a little, and the rumbling had stopped. They could see a huge bear of a man, more like a giant, nearly twice the height of a normal man and nearly three times as wide. This was Rubeus Hagrid, but many just called him Hagrid. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked closer. As they did, they saw a small bundle emerge from where Hagrid had been cradling it to his chest with one arm. They strode nearer to Hagrid, and further towards Number Four. Now they could see the bundle, they saw it was a pink blanket and was holding the sleeping form of a child with crimson curls.

"Hullo, P'fessor McGon'gall, P'fessor Dumble'dor." Hagrid said. "Sirius Black lent me his bike."

"Hagrid, I hope there were no complications?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nope, P'fessor Dumble'dor sir." Hagrid said. "Lil' Holly fell asleep as we were flyin' over London." He chuckled.

McGonagall turned toward Dumbledore and drew herself up. "Now, Albus, you can't be thinking of placing Holly here. She's famous, and the most important person in the wizarding world! They're even calling her," and now her voice dropped to a whisper and she hissed out. "the _Chosen One_." And her voice raised again. "Any wizarding family would be glad, ecstatic to raise her!"

"I'm afraid I am serious, Minerva."

McGonagall started to repeat her words, but Dumbledore held up a hand and fixed her with a steely gaze. "Enough. Holly will be so much better off here. Can't you see? It's exactly because she's famous. Can you imagine? Famous before she can walk and talk. Famous for something that she doesn't even remember." And now his voice dropped in sorrow. "Famous for something that got her parents killed."

McGonagall froze. "Yes, Albus. I guess she would be better off here."

"Minerva, even if she was brought up in the wizarding world, she would be spoiled rotten! No, she would be extremely arrogant. It is the perfect solution to place her here."

"Oh, well then, Albus if you truly believe—"

While they were talking, they had walked toward Hagrid and now stood beside him, now upon the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive. They faced the door of the Dursleys' house and walked down the path. Dumbledore took Holly from Hagrid and they all looked at her. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Is that-" There was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt on Holly's head. It was fainter now, but they could all see that it was still slightly red.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "That is the remnant of Voldemort's Killing Curse."

McGonagall looked slightly appalled. "Albus, can't you do something to get rid of it?"

"No, I can't. But even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy, you know. Why, Minerva, I have this one on my left knee which is a wonderful replication of the London Underground."

McGonagall sighed. "Well, let's get on with it."

Dumbledore took out an envelope from his robes. "Yes, let's."

Hagrid let off a loud sob and McGonagall hurriedly shushed him. "Hagrid, we don't want to be caught!" she whispered.

They had reached the door, and Dumbledore carefully set down the bundle on the doorstep. He took the letter and placed it next to the bundle where it could be clearly seen. Then, he whispered "I wish you luck, Holly Rosalia Potter."

They turned to leave. McGonagall turned into her animagus form. Hagrid got back on his bike. And Dumbledore took his Deluminator, let loose the balls of light, and vanished with a pop into thin air.

.

.

Omake: The unofficial naming of Holly Rosalia Potter

"Ooh, how about Mila?"

"No."

"Camilla. No, Adeline!"

"No, James." she sighed. "My familys' girls always had flower names. Mine is Lily, my sister's is Petunia, and my mother is Heather."

"Lils? My lovely Lily-Flower?" James Potter held onto Lily Evans-Potter's hand as they were flipping through books of names. "How about Aster?"

"Well, that's a flower name." Lily laughed. "And that's about the only thing that it's got going for it."

"Then, Rose!"

"Well, that's kind of okay," she chewed on her lip. "We'll have that as a middle name."

James looked up. "We'll make it Rosalia," he decided.

"Okay, first name?"

"Uh, how about Willow?"

"James, that's beautiful, but it's also the name of an aunt that I hated."

"Oh, ah. Rosemary?"

"James, that's dew of the sea. Our daughter isn't exactly fit to be dew of the sea."

"Well, Lily, do you have any?"

Lily beamed. "I've been waiting for you to ask that! So, I've got Jasmine, Holly, Rosemary, and Azalea. What do you think?"

James scrunched his face. "Rosemary? No. Jasmine? Tea? Holly and Azalea's okay, I guess."

Lily got mad. "I spent time on that!" Then it drained out of her as fast as it came. "Okay then. Holly or Azalea?"

"I think Holly, personally. Azalea can be mispronounced very easily. I'd rather not subject our daughter to that."

"Yeah, I like Holly, too." Lily grinned. "Yup! That's the name for our daughter then!"

"Whoo. That took forever." James let out a breath of relief.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that our daughter's name is unimportant?" Lily was furious.

James turned frantic. "What? No, no, no, of course not, Lils. Lily Flower-"

Lily got an evil grin. James screamed.

.

.

—

Okay, so for the description of Hagrid, in Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid is mentioned as being twice as tall as the average man and nearly five times as wide but in the film, he is portrayed as being 8 ft 6 in (2.59 m) and in later books he is said to be three times as wide. I just picked a description that I thought would fit.

Also, this is my interpretation of these characters.

I hope that you guys think that what I wrote is at least somewhat original.

For everything else, yes, you may feel I revealed things a bit early, but I thought that it would be better for my story. This is _fanfiction_. I can write it as I wish. Flames are given to Fawkes.

Follow! Fave! Most Importantly, Review!


	4. Gently Falling Rain

**Hello again, I've cranked out this shorter chapter!**

 **I'm not dead! I've also some time off and my style of writing has changed a bit, so this might have somewhat of a different tone compared to the chapters before.**

 **I've thought that this scene is an important part of the story, and so deserves its own chapter. Please don't think of it as a filler. But don't worry, for my readers who like a longer story, the next chapter will be longer than this one.**

 **This chapter has my idea of how Petunia and Vernon would act, and it's different from the original Harry Potter series. So don't be concerned or flame if you think they're acting OOC. It's in my AU, so they will be OOC.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's and only hers. I do not own any of it. Holly Potter and upcoming OCs as well as the plot are mine.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be handed over to Fawkes.

.

.

It was a sunny morning, and the Dursleys were about to be aware of this. The sunlight peeked through the curtains of the Dursleys' bedroom window.

It shone directly at Petunia, and woke her up. The sheer brightness of it caused her to flinch back and cover her eyes. Then she knew that she had to get up, as there was work to be done today. Vernon had a business appointment and Petunia had planned to go shopping to get some clothes for Dudley. So Petunia yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She turned over in bed and laid fond eyes on her husband, Vernon. She bent down and kissed him. "Wake up, honey."

Vernon grumbled a bit and rolled over. "Five more minutes, Petunia."

She laughed. "You've got to get to work early today, hmm. Didn't you tell me that you had a client meeting you for an extra-large order of drills?"

Vernon shot up, only just remembering. "Ah! You're right, Pet. I've got to go get ready. Thanks for reminding me. Can you make some breakfast?"

"Of course Vernon. Now get up!"

She went into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day, also changing into a paisley dress.

Petunia walked down the stairs, having done her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on some make up. She hummed as she cooked breakfast, toast and scrambled eggs with potatoes o'brien. Vernon came down and started to eat. Petunia went out to get the milk delivery from the milkman who came every morning.

As she opened the door and looked down, expecting to find half a dozen neatly arranged milk bottles, all of the blood drained from her face. Petunia let out a gasp.

"Oh, Vernon," she cried in surprise. There was a bundle of blankets on the doorstep, and she could clearly see it was a baby. As she bent down to pick up the bundle, finding it was a basket, Petunia saw a letter next to the sleeping baby.

As Petunia picked her up and turned to go inside, Vernon called, "Is something wrong, Pet? What is it?"

But she didn't answer.

As Vernon turned the corner into the living room from the dining hall, he could see that she was holding a baby, and was reading a letter. The more she read, the more her face paled. It had gotten to the point that she looked like a ghost made flesh.

By the time she had finished reading the letter, Petunia had stopped moving entirely and stood stock still.

"Pet, what is in that letter? And why are you holding a baby?" He was quite concerned now, as a minute had passed and she still wasn't moving or saying a thing.

Suddenly, she set the baby down on the couch and dove at him. As Vernon caught her, he could see that Petunia was- were those _tears_ falling down her face? What was going on?

"Oh, Vernon," she sobbed. "It's awful. My sister, you know Lily, she and her husband are _dead_! You know, that boy James? It says they were attacked by some mass murdering maniac! And this mass murdering maniac found them even though they were in hiding and were supposedly very secure, it actually said they were sold out by one of their best friends. A Black? His name is Sirius?

"Can you imagine that? And all of them killed except for her daughter, and now her daughter's here, brought by some Dumbledore person who supposedly knew her parents, that is to say, Lily and James," she waved a hand toward the baby on the couch, "this is her daughter, do you remember they named her Holly? She's an orphan now, and with nowhere else to go!" Petunia's voice was rambling and at a very high pitch now, distraught with sorrow and grief as well as hysterical at the situation.

She shrilled one last thing. "He, this Dumbledore, wants us to take her in!"

Vernon faltered, blinking rapidly as he tried to process the situation. Then, realizing what she said, immediately looked down at Holly. She was a gorgeous baby, with wild crimson curls of hair containing streaks of black, a cute button nose and a pouty mouth. Her eyes, which were blinking open blearily, revealed themselves to be a shade of brilliant emerald. She really was a beautiful baby, he reflected.

And then the business of taking in a baby. Although Vernon made enough for their family of three to live comfortably, they weren't rich enough or had enough money to fall back on to simply decide to take in and raise another child.

But what to do? They couldn't send her to an orphanage, not when Holly still had family in them. That would be cruel and Vernon couldn't bring himself to do it to a baby, even if she would probably turn out going to that strange magic school Petunia's sister went to. Besides, he had been enchanted by her emerald eyes the moment he saw them.

Then he had an idea. "Pet, since we are her only living family, being her aunt and uncle and cousin, of course, counting Dudley, why don't we adopt Holly and raise her as our daughter? As with expenses, I know that they've promised me a promotion, so that should cover some of it. We can take her in."

Calming down, Petunia thought over it. "But Vernon, that wouldn't be quite enough to cover the costs. We can't take her in! I've my hands full with Dudley and then the cost of a nanny?" She began to fall back into hysterics. "We can't leave Holly alone! There has to be something we can do!"

Vernon had a solution. "Petunia," he said tentatively, "You've had the thought of opening a bakery for a while now, right? I was thinking that maybe you could start one? I could take a loan for the startup capital, and we'd be making it back fairly quickly. You make the most delicious pastries," he smiled.

Then he backpedaled. "Not that I'm telling you to do anything!" Vernon cringed and waited for her to explode.

Instead Petunia said, "Oh, that's a great idea Vernon!" She was smiling now.

Vernon breathed in a sigh of relief. "Pet, you would have said that yourself if you weren't so frazzled."

Petunia beamed. "So it's set then. We'll adopt her!"

.

.

Omake: Other Reactions

Then she frowned. "Vernon..."

"Yes, Pet?"

"How do we tell Dudley?!"

.

.

Aaaand cut! That's the end of this chapter, I'm so rotten leaving you with a cliffhanger. ;D

Before the next chapter goes out, I'm thinking of writing an omake with different scenarios that show how Dudley might react to the news that his parents are adopting another child, even if it is his cousin.

In my AU, the Dursleys are not reacting to "freaks" and the wizarding world as strongly. They _are_ very OOC. There is reasoning to that, of which more of will be revealed later on. I hope that's a sufficient explanation, even if it is confusing because you do not know all of the story, so to speak.

I really hope you guys like this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing!

Also, a description of Holly is arrived upon at last! Huzzah!

That's it for now my readers, see you later!


	5. Quick Poll: Not a Chapter

Hi Guys! This is not a chapter, though I am in the process of writing one :)

This is a notice that I have some polls for this story posted on my profile. I'd love to get feedback on the questions, so if you can, just take a minute to answer them.

Thanks! MysticalLights.


End file.
